Inuyasha: Swords of the Warriors
by GigaBahamut
Summary: Inu x FF 7 Crossover. Read The Swords of the Four Warriors as it is a rewrite of this story. Wanted to fix the mistakes I had in my story, rewrite and add new scenes, that sort of thing. Sorry folks. Will remove on May 1st.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I'm planning to work on this story after I'm done with my Yugioh story and if I get a lot of reviews from the first two chapters of this story. Enjoy the preview.

**Prologue**

A huge giantic silver-like ship was sailing in the twilight sky. This ship was known as the airship, The Shera. A huge ship that was build three years ago after the first airship was destroyed, The Highwind. The Shera aided thousands of lives during the Jenova Rebirth battle two years after the Jenova War begun and a year after that, The Shera also aided thousand of soldiers during the war against a secret underground army, known as DeepGround. The Shera has appeared countless times, however, this will the first time this airship will ever encounter something new.

Inside the ship, soldiers known as the WRO (World Regenesis Organization) were on raders, walking around, talking, and enjoying themselves. The WRO was established by a man named Reeve Tuesti, a ex-Shinra employer three years ago, to protect and heal the planet against those who wish to do harm against it.

"Hey! I need to talk to Vincent. Someone control the wheel until I get back," yelled a tall man.

This tall man had short blond hair wearing goggles on his forehead, wearing a long blue sleeved jacket underneath a white t-shirt, blue pants, and had brown boots. This man, is known as Cid Highwind. Cid Highwind, a legendary pilot who helped fight against the Jenova War, The Jenova Rebirth Battle, and against DeepGround.

Cid walked through hallways, descending down into the ship, moving forward to the back of his ship. Ever since the war with DeepGround ended, the planet Earth has nothing been, but peaceful and regained full-life all over the world. Nothing ever happened since then. Cid walked in a diner room and saw a group of people in one table talking. A huge black man with a metallic arm, white jacket, black pants, and brown boots (I'm making up his clothing. Don't blame me if I said the wrong thing) was talking to a red caped, long black hair (somewhat goth), with a golden claw armor, and golden sharp boots.

"Ladies! How is it going," yelled Cid raising an arm.

"Yo! Cid! What's up," yelled the huge black companion.

"Nothing much. Thought we could share stories," laughed Cid, "What about you Vincent?"

"I saved the world, you know that," whispered the red caped male, "Thanks to the help of Chaos and you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. All in a days work," laughed Cid. "Barret, you seen the rest of the girl scouts?"

"No I haven't Cid," said Barret, "knowing Yuffie, she is probably in the bathroom spitting out her stomach."

"I hate flying! I hate flying," yelled a young girl.

A young girl came in the diner room holding onto her stomach. She was young girl, around maybe 19 years old, making her the youngest member to join the team since the beginning of the Jenova War. She wore a somewhat a green sweater, but with no sleeve, so her entire arm, from her shoulder, down to her fingertips was showing, a really, really short tan shorts, long white socks reaching up, almost to the middle of her knee, and tan-and-white hiking boots.

"I just spit up my breakfast and my lunch in one day in the bathroom," cried the 19 year old girl.

"Stop complaining Yuffie," yelled Cid, "I can't make this ship into paradise as it is now!"

"Oh god, I think I'm about to barf up my food from yesterday…-ERK, I gotta go," cried Yuffie holding her mouth and her stomach. She quickly left the diner room and ran quickly back to the bathroom.

"Damn girl," laughed Cid," Where's Cloud and the rest?"

"Somewhere probably," said Vincent.

**-Meanwhile-**

A young, spiky blonde hair man, maybe around 24 years old, was outside of the airship, staring into the horizon. He wore mostly all blue. His top was life half, a long sleeve on his right shoulder, down to his wraist and a short sleeve with somekind of shoulder armor on the left side. He wore baggy blue jeans, black boots, and had a huge sword hanging on his back.

"It's quiet. I hate quiet," whispered the young man.

"Well, what do you expect for saving the world, at least, three times in a row," laughed a female voice.

The female wore a black somewhat-gym top, short black shorts, black sneakers, and somewhat a robe haning at the lower back of her body where her shorts were. She had long black hair and amazing red ruby eyes, smiling at the spiky man.

"Tifa," whispered the spiky male, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the samething Cloud," smiled Tifa staying next to him staring at sky, watching the sunset," It's beautiful isn't it?"

"…Whatever," whispered Cloud.

"Your always like that Cloud," laughed Tifa.

"You know me," shrugged Cloud.

"Not really, hee hee…"

All of a sudden, The Shera started to shake rapidly. Everyone was falling down onto the floor. Soldiers were doing the best they could to figure out that problem. Soon, The Shera was heading towards a bad thunderstorm. Tifa nearly fell, but Cloud quickly grabbed her and took her back inside the ship. Meanwhile, Cid was dashing towards the control room and went on top to grab the wheel. The WRO soldier moved aside and Cid was back on control.

"How the hell we got into a storm," yelled Cid.

"Sir! Thunderstorm is taking out our radar system," yelled a soldier, "systems are beginning to shut down for no reason at all!"

"What the hell! This is bull! What the hell are you doing soldier? Find out the problem," yelled Cid trying to take his airship out of this storm.

"Something is going on," yelled Vincent.

"Stop this shaking! I'm barfing up my food from a week ago now," cried Yuffie stepping inside the room.

At the back of the ship, soldiers were running around trying to find the problem of what was going on. Cloud was holding onto to Tifa to make sure she wouldn't fall. The ship was turning side to side, shaking roughly. Just then, a cry of pain was heard outside of where he and Tifa was earlier. Cloud looked back and saw a female soldier on the ground, a huge container on top of her leg.

"Someone! Help me! Please," cried the female soldier in pain.

"Tifa! Hold onto the rail! I'm going back," yelled Cloud.

"What! Cloud! No! Wait," yelled Tifa.

It was too late. Cloud quickly went back outside of the Shera and tried to remove the container on top of the ladies leg. Cloud managed to lift up the container, and two soldiers came up and carried the female away.

"Thank you so much," cried the female soldier in tears.

Cloud placed the container back down and then saw an even bigger, black container ripping out from the cables it was being pinned to and fall right out of the Shera.

'Crap. This storm must be massive if it rip out that container from the airship,' thought Cloud to himself.

Cloud quickly turned around to head back inside the ship, but he didn't make it. A thunderstorm hit the floor in front of Cloud and the light blinded Cloud. He lost his balance from that shock and soon, he fell out of the ship.

"Cloud," cried Tifa trying to go after him, but was soon blocked by soldiers, trying to keep her inside.

Cloud, was soon gone and then The Shera airship also disappeared into the storm, out of radar signal and disappeared, like it never existed at all.


	2. Prologue Two

**Prologue (Two)**

"I'm telling you! We won't find anything," yelled a tall long white hair male. The male of course, had long white hair, wore a big baggy red kimono, wore no shoes or socks, had long sharp fingernails, and had short white ears coming from the top of his hair that almost looked like dog ears.

"Oh stop complaining Inuyasha," yelled a young girl. She wore somewhat a school uniform, green and white color, long white socks, and black shoes. She had long black hair, and had a bow on her back, with a bag of arrows with it.

"Yes, listen to Kagome Inuyasha. I hate to see your mouth filled with dirt again," laughed another male. This male had short black hair, wore some kind of monk clothing, dark blue with purple (again, don't blame my colors folks if I get it wrong), a long purple rag covering, nearly his entire right hand to his elbow, and held a golden staff with tons of rings on it.

"Oh shut up Miroku," yelled Inuyasha, "I like to see you wearing this around your neck!"

"Now you two. Come down," smiled another female. She wore a long kimono, from her neck, to her arms, and down to where her ankles were. She kimono skirt was green, her top part of the kimono was mixed with red and somewhat pink, a blue bandana around her neck, and held a huge, giant boomerang. On her shoulder was a little small creature that almost looked like a kitten, with yellow fur, two tails, huge red eyes, and had something like a black diamond on its forehead (or maybe spots on its fur).

"I don't need to listen to you Sango! I keep telling you all that we won't find the Sacred Jewel Shard like this," Inuyasha.

"Heh. Yeah right Inuyasha. Kagome can sense a Jewel Shard from anywhere, so why are you complaining," laughed a small boy.

This boy was no ordinary boy. This boy had red hair, wore a blue kimono with a fur vest over it, and had a huge fox yellow tail at the back.

"Whatever Shippo! I don't know what everyone is going against me," yelled Inuyasha.

"…Hold it," said Miroku stopping right in their way, "I sense something…"

"What is it Miroku," asked Sango.

"I sense something too," said Inuyasha looking up in the sky.

"Whatever you guys are sensing, I don't sense a Jewel Shard with it," said Kagome looking around.

"This, demon aura, it's powerful," said Miroku sweating a little.

"Whatever this thing is, it isn't Naraku," yelled Inuyasha grinding his teeth.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this," cried Shippo.

"Look over there," cried Sango pointing her hand up in the sky.

Everyone turned to where Sango was pointing and saw a huge thunderstorm in the far left side of them. The thunderstorm was huge and loud cry's of thunder kept erupting. However, this was no ordinary thunderstorm.

"Something is going on," cried Kagome.

"Oh no," gasp Miroku.

"What is it Miroku," asked the fox demon Shippo, "Is something coming our way?"

"No, the aura I sensed earlier is gone. Like it never existed," said Miroku shaking a little, "Inuyasha?"

"I lost it too. Whatever it is, I couldn't pick up the scent," said Inuyasha, "Damn. What's going on?"

"Whatever it is, let's follow where that thunderstorm is," ordered Kagome.

Everyone nodded and soon headed to where the thunderstorm was. This thunderstorm was going to change everyone's lives, and their battle.


	3. Going Solo

I don't own Final Fantasy VII because if I did, I would have lots of money and I don't. I also don't own Inuyasha. The characters are not mine, and they never will be! I'm sad because I don't own them and I wish I own them. Oh well. Here is Chapter 1! Enjoy…

**Chapter 1-Going Solo**

Cloud woke up for a start. His started to open and close because he wasn't to the light yet. He slowly got, but still lay on the ground. How long as he been out? Cloud reached in his pocket for his cell phone, which was soon replaced with something different. He saw his cell phone in pieces, numbers hanging out, the screen all cracked up, the phone was disconnected into many tiny pieces. Cloud took a guess that his cell phone might be in pieces.

"I need to take care of these more often," said Cloud to himself, "My first phone fell to the bottom of a lake and now this one is cracked up."

Cloud now fully got up, standing on his two feet and looked around. He was somewhere in a forest. Cloud tried to remember where he is because he did a lot of traveling three years ago with his teammates, but for some reason, Cloud didn't remember this forest. Cloud reached for his back, but soon felt that he had no sword. Cloud looked for it and saw his huge sword, striking the ground of its tip. Cloud slowly walked towards, until a small person, covered in rags, jumped out of the woods and grabbed Cloud's sword out of the ground. Unforuntaly for the small human, it was too heavy for him to run. Cloud had to trouble of stopping the small person. He just simply, jumped in the air, probably around 20 ft high or more (he could go higher if he wanted to) and landed in front of him/her. He grabbed his sword without and struggle and placed his sword back on his back where it belonged. He then grabbed the small person before he/she got away and lifted him/her up from the ground with ease. The small human tried to get free, but of course, had no luck breaking his grip.

"Let go of me! Let go of me," yelled the small human. The small human sounded like male, maybe around 10 years old, and started yelling at Cloud again, "Let go of me you weakling!"

"If I were weak, I wouldn't be picking you up from the ground, having a hard time carrying my sword, and holding onto you tightly," said Cloud calmly.

"Put me down or I'll hurt you," yelled the boy.

The small boy started to kick Cloud, but before he even came or even moved, Cloud just tossed him up in the air. The small boy started to cry and fell back down, again at Cloud's grip.

"Doesn't your parents teach you not to steal from others," said Cloud, still keeping his cool, but raising his voice a little higher.

"My parents were killed by a demon," cried the boy, "I'm sorry for stealing your sword. Please put me down! Please?"

Cloud gently placed the boy back down and crossed his arms. The boy started to cry and stared straight at the ground.

"My name is Hiro," said the small boy, still crying, "My parents were killed by a demon a year ago, when I was nine. I live with my grandparents now, but the demon that killed my parents, it comes to our village every now and then, wanted pleasure and desires from us. He wants us to fight to the death and eating our opponent's heart…and if we don't, he'll kill us all, men, women, and kids too!"

"I can't see a boy crying. I will help you, but you are not off the hook yet kid," said Cloud still crossing his arms, "You tried to steal my sword away and if this is some trick, I will hurt you."

"It's no lie! I swear," cried Hiro, "I wanted to steal your sword because I wanted to protect my village…"

"Even if you did manage to steal it and went back," stated Cloud, "You wouldn't be able to beat this demon you speak of."

"Wouldn't hurt to try," said Hiro looking away.

"Show me your village and I'll see what I can do," said Cloud.

"Really," asked Hiro staring at him.

"Faster we get there, the faster I can end this and look for my friends," said Cloud.

Hiro got up and started moving past Cloud. Cloud turned around and followed the young boy back to his village.

"My village isn't far from here. Will get there just before-"

But before Hiro could finish, something came out of the bushes. Four huge brown demons appeared surrounding them. They all looked alike, except for the first demon. The first demon, wore a black skirt on its lower body, just like the other three demons, but held two swords made out of bones. It had huge red eyes with a scar over the left eye, had four horns sticking out, two on the front and two on the back. It had short black hair and had really sharp claws. All the four demons grinded their teeth, smirking evilly at them, drool coming out of their mouths, starting at their flesh.

"Well, well, well," laughed the first demon, maybe the leader of the pack, "Fresh meat walking in our forest!"

"I want the small fry," laughed the second demon, "Use its bones to clean my teeth!"

"I want the tall one. And its sword too! I could use the sword to clean my teeth instead," laughed the third demon.

"Will split them to half so we can all have a piece of them," roared the forth demon.

"I'll decided what to do with them," ordered the first demon, "And what I say, will do!"

"Hey. Don't I get a say in this," laughed Cloud.

"The tall one speaks," cried the forth demon starting at its body, waiting to bite off his head.

"How about this. I beat you all, by myself, without using my sword and my eyes closed. After that, you all can lay on the ground dead, peacefully," said Cloud, putting up a fight.

"This human thinks he can handle us," laughed the leader demon, "You, kill him!"

The second demon dashed up towards and jumped in the air, ready to strike Cloud down. Cloud, promised what he said, closed his eyes. The second demon was coming in closer and soon Cloud extended both of his arms at the demon when it got closer to him.

"Bolt 3! Thundaga," yelled Cloud with his eyes closed.

A huge shock of electricity shot out of Cloud's hands and hit the second demon. The second demon cried in pain and fell to the ground hard, dead, when Cloud's attack was over. Everyone was silent for a moment. Hiro opened his mouth, not believing what he saw. So were the three demons, staring at their dead companion's body.

'He shot thunder out of his hands,' thought Hiro, 'what is he?'

"K-Kill him you idiots! I want him dead," ordered the leader.

The two demons ran towards Cloud, ready to kill him and finish this fight. Cloud mumbled something under his breath and when they came in contact with him, Cloud snapped his fingers and a huge red circle surrounded the two charging demons. The demons stopped where they were and saw a huge fire surrounding them in the circle. The demons tried to escape, but it was too late for them.

"Fire 3! Firaga," yelled Cloud.

A huge tornado of flames appeared in the circle, surrounding the two demons and burnt them alive. They cried in pain when the flame was burning their skins and their leader froze in awe, seeing what happened. The fiery tornado soon vanished, and the two demons fell to the ground, burnt alive, and steam coming from their skins.

"What are you," asked the demon, ready to run off before he was next, "Are you some kind of demon?"

"No. I'm human alright," yelled Cloud.

Cloud dashed towards the demon before it could even have the chance to run off. Cloud quickly turned his back on him, took out his sword and stabbed the demon at the lower chest below with his right arm that he was using to hold the sword and, with his back facing him. Cloud turned around, release and re-grabbed into his sword while he turned around facing the creature.

"Climhazzard," yelled Cloud.

Cloud pulled the sword upwards, while jumping high into the air, and when the sword came trough the demon's head and when Cloud had landed back onto the ground, the demon fell to the ground, knee first, and then the whole body. The top half of its body, was nearly split into two when the demon fell, and a huge pond of blood appeared, surrounding it.

"Let's continue," said Cloud, as if this whole thing never happened.

The boy nodded slowly and both started moving, heading towards Hiro's village. After a while, they reached into a small village. The houses were made out of wood, some roofs made out of woods or straws, a small bridge over a tiny lake, and many people shopping, talking, and working on the crops, as if it was a normal day. Hiro reached into one of the houses and moved a side, some kind of blanket, covering the door.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I'm home," yelled Hiro happily.

"Hiro? Your home already," said an old male voice.

The old man came into the house. He wore a long brown robe, had long white ponytail at the back, a white goatee, white beard, and had his eyes closed. He went up to Hiro and hugged him tightly.

"Glad you're not hurt," smiled the grandfather, "And who is this young man?"

"Grandpa! His going to help us! His going to save our village from Omnishi," smiled the boy.

The grandfather of Hiro remained silent and looked at Cloud for a long time. Cloud was waiting for a reply from the old man and heard a long sigh from him.

"Young man," asked the old man, "What is your name?"

"Cloud," replied Cloud.

"Listen Cloud. You are a good man, that I can tell," stated Hiro's grandfather, "But Omnishi is a powerful demon. If you were to meddle, we would all die from your act. You are nothing, but a man Cloud. You are a good person, and grateful that you would risk your lives for us, but we can't risk it. I'm sorry, but you must live…"

"Grandpa," said Hiro softly, "His not like any man I've seen! I've seen him fight! He can shoot fire from his hands, and summon thunder! He beat four demons without breaking a sweat!"

"Hiro. Enough of this," said the old man, raising his voice, "Cloud. Leave now. Or else will all die from this foolish act."

Cloud nodded and went outside. Cloud wasn't go to help them, if this old man doesn't want his help. As soon as Cloud left the house, and nearly left the village, there was a huge quake. Everyone started screaming, and tried to run home, hoping the shaking will end. Just then, there was a huge split in the ground, at the far right side of the village, and huge green smoke appeared out of the ground. The smoke dissolved quickly and a huge green demon appeared at the village. It wore a long bottom green robe, a long yellow, green, black vest over its green skin, horns coming out of its head, and had three faces, one on the left side of the head, one on the right side of the head, and of course, one on front of the head. The left face, had a face of some kind of jackal like creature, the right face, was a face of a boar, with sharp teeth, and long huge tusks instead, and the front of the face, had huge red eyes, intense sharp teeth, drooling coming out of its mouth, and had made a dark laugh out of its mouth.

"Ah! It's Omnishi," yelled one of the villagers.

"Well, well, well," laughed the green demon, "Where is my food? And the ladies of the villagers?"

"We haven't prepared yet my powerful demon lord," said a villager, running towards him, falling on the ground, its head facing the ground, and his arms extending forward in front of him, "Please, give us some time…"

"What? No food! No Ladies," yelled demon in shock, "Why, say good-bye to your family!"

"No! Please my lord! Don't hurt my family! Take me instead," begged the male villager.

Omnishi saw the house, behind the male villager, and saw a female, covering her two children, one daughter and one son, but the demon soon saw them. Omnishi ripped the house and threw it to the side. The family began to cry as Omnishi reached its hands towards it. Before it could grab one of them, Omnishi's hands were cut off, a perfect clean slice, and of course, Omnishi groan in pain as he saw his hands gone, and blood coming out. Omnishi tried to find the person who did this to him, and saw a spiky, blond hair man, dressed in all blue, holding a huge sword in front of him.

"You are the one you did this," yelled Omnishi.

"So what if I am," said Cloud staring at the creature.

"You will die for what you did to me," yelled the green demon.

Omnishi switched its faces with the boar-like face, and soon, Omnishi's hands appeared and fully healed. Omnishi snorted, since he was on a boar-like face, and laughed at Cloud.

"Foolish human! I have three faces! Which means each face carries a powerful force within in me," laughed Omnishi, "My first face, is the dog demon mask, Hellkaku mask! It allows me to have incredible power, a powerful shield to protect me, and the ability to sense wherever you are! The second mask that I have right now is the Borabora mask! This mask fully heals me and restores any parts I have lost! And the third mask, is the Omnishi mask! The power that holds within me! It is my soul to my other mask within it!"

"Heh, I guess this will make this more interesting," smirked Cloud.

Omnishi attacked Cloud once again, this time, he switched his face with the dog-like mask, Hellkaku. He slammed his fists at Cloud, at a super speedway, trying to hit him. Cloud dodged every single attack and went up in the air. Cloud then dived backed down at Omnishi and then slammed his sword at the huge demon. A shield surrounded Omnishi and Cloud had a hard time breaking through, but eventually, Cloud had enough force, it broke Omnishi's shield and then Cloud slashed the demon in half. Omnishi groan in pain and quickly turned its face into the Borabora mask, but Cloud stabbed the demon's face before it had the chance and then slashed through its head. After that, Cloud put the sword on his back and aimed his hand at the face of the demon.

"I win. Ice 3! Blizzaga," yelled Cloud.

A huge blue ice crystal stabbed Omnishi's whole face and then, more ice spikes came out of the ground and went through the demons face. After that, the ice dissolved and froze the demon's head then started to freeze the whole body. Cloud jumped in the air and then stabbed the demon center with his sword and shattered it into many pieces.

"Your village is safe. You may now live in peace," said Cloud slowly getting up and wiping his clothes clean from all that mess.

Everyone in the village remained silent and stared at Cloud for a very long time. Soon after, the silence broke and everyone cheered. Cloud had truly saved their village from the evil Omnishi and fought with incredible strength. Hiro went up to Cloud with laughter and smiled at him.

"You did it Cloud! You saved us! I knew you could do it," smiled Hiro.

Soon, Hiro's grandfather came up and took Cloud's hand. He shook his hand and smiled softly.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said young one. You fight with your heart and soul. How can we every repay you? Sleep here for tonight and eat with us. You deserved it," smiled the old man.

"Thanks gramps, but I can't stay. I must look for my friends," said Cloud in his soft voice, "Have you seen a huge ship coming down from the sky?"

"A ship you say? Never heard of this ship you call. But I hope whatever you are looking, you will find it," smiled the old man. He slowly bowed to Cloud and spoke again, "If you need food or a place to sleep, you are always welcome by young one…"

"Thanks," said Cloud. Cloud turned around and slowly walked away from the village. The whole village folks waved good-bye to him and Hiro couldn't help but smile brightly.

'One day, I will train hard to become strong as him,' smiled Hiro.

Cloud was now deep in the forest and reached where he first woke up. Cloud looked around where he should go next, but then, Cloud saw something not to far where he fell down. A huge container was a few feet away from where he fell and instantly knew it was the same container that was blown off the Shera. The huge container was huge enough to fit a vehicle and Cloud had a guess he knew what it was. Cloud slashed the container into an X shape and put his sword away. The front of the container fell to triangles that was made by Cloud's attack and saw a huge black motorcycle inside. Cloud gave a small grin meeting up with his motorcycle again.

"It's good to see you again…Fenrir."

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, first chapter of my fanfiction is done. Onwards to Chapter 2! Let's hope I'll finish Chapter 2 even though I have other stories I should work, especially on my Yugioh story. A lot of people are going nuts wondering what the next chapter is coming and what's going to happen next. I'll work on Chapter 2 once I'm finish with the next chapter on my Yugioh fanfiction story.


	4. Is it a Hero or a Demon?

**Chapter 2-Is it a Hero or a Demon?**

Inuyasha and the gang quickly ran towards a small village that was nearly destroyed. Inuyasha and Miroku sensed a demonic aura not to long and hoped they weren't too late. Inuyasha of course was running very fast, jumping from place to place, sometimes jumping on a tree branch and onto the next one with Kagome holding onto his back. Miroku was also running, but wasn't fast as Inuyasha was, but still quick while Shippo was on his head holding tight on him and Sango was riding on a huge yellow fur demon fox, which was called, Kirara (also called Kilala).

"I just sensed a demonic aura not too long ago," yelled Inuyasha.

"I believe you, because I too just sensed it," said Miroku catching up with his companions, "But it just faded away…"

"Think it can disappear," asked Kagome holding onto Inuyasha tightly.

"I don't think so because this demonic aura, it just like…faded away, like it died or something," said Miroku.

"Look! I see a village not to far away," yelled Sango pointing her finger at clear view of a small village.

The gang had a clear view of not so distance village. Some houses were crushed and other places as well. Trees were on the ground next to each other, but one thing that struck everyone's mind, the village was peaceful. There was some destruction around the area, but other than that, everyone was doing what they always did everyday, talk, shop, sleep, eat, farm, travel, and so forth. Men were pulling trees back to their village to cut down to rebuild their homes and other places as well. Inuyasha and gang soon arrived the village and everyone had happy looks on their face, like never happened. Kirara soon went back to it's little cute kitten form giving a small little cry of wonder.

"Hello young travelers," cheered a old man.The old man was short, because they way he stood and walked gave out that he was a hunchback and his size was only half of Inuyasha's lower body. He wore a long brown robe, had long white ponytail at the back, a white goatee, white beard, and had his eyes closed, "I am the chief villager here. What brings you here young ones?"

"Hi. My name is Kagome. I was wondering, were you and you village attacked by a demon not to recently," asked Kagome politely.

"Yes, yes. We were attacked by a horrible demon named Omnishi not too long ago," stated the old man.

While the old kept talking about Omnishi, Shippo got bored and jumped off from Miroku's head and walked around. He went up to a corner and then saw pieces of a huge body of a demon being cut down and people bringing straws and laying them all over the demon's body pieces. Shippo instantly called out his friends to show them what he had just discovered. Soon, Inuyasha and the gang saw what Shippo saw.

"What is that thing," said Inuyasha staring the pieces of the demon body.

"That is Omnishi," stated the old man, "He threaten our village for many years now…"

"Can you tell us what happened to him," asked Sango.

"A man, dressed in a red kimono came from the heavens and took out a huge gigantic sword and sliced the demon into many pieces," said the old man laughing, "When he killed the demon, he just dashed off…"

Everyone in the gang stared at Inuyasha and he started to sweat drop. He gave a confused look and stared at the old man with narrow eyes.

"Listen gramps, that can't be true," said Inuyasha in a low tone, "I was never here. Better, I don't even know this place!"

"Sorry. My grandpa can sometimes have problems remembering," laughed a small boy.

The small boy wore a no-sleeve brown rag for a shirt and wore a ripped bottom half blue kimono for pants. He had black eyes and short fuzzy brown hair with little freckles on his cheeks.

"My name is Hiro. I'll gladly tell you what truly happened here," smiled the young Hiro.

**Later on...**

Inuyasha and the gang were in a small hut, but kind of big in the inside. Everyone were sitting down on the floor, except for Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall crossing his arms, hearing everything what he heard from the small boy. Hiro's grandfather soon came in and dropped off some tea onto the table that lay in the center of room and walked off again doing some business.

"So, a man dressed in blue came, carried a huge sword and killed the demon," asked Miroku, trying to check if what he said was true.

"Every single one. He can also shoot fire, thunder, and freezing ice from his hands," cried Hiro in glee, "When I grow up, I want to be strong as him!"

"So, what was his name again Hiro," asked Kagome.

"His name is Cloud. He walked off from here, I think where I first saw him, lying on the grass, somewhere in the forest at the back of our village," said Hiro.

"I don't like this at all," said Inuyasha giving a scowl, "I mean, he doesn't sound human to me knowing what he can do…"

"Yeah, but he was human! Too all of us, he WAS human," cried Hiro trying to defend his idol, "Because if he was a demon, we could have notice something…Maybe his a demon slayer. I heard many rumors about them."

Sang lowered her head in the floor. She knew there couldn't be other demon slayers out there besides her and her brother. You hardly see demon slayers wondering around, traveling. Mostly, demon slayers stay with others, to make sure one is safe and take good care of one another. Besides, it will be kind of difficult for demon slayers to travel alone.

"Maybe we can meet this Cloud," said Kagome as she got up and looked at her friends, "Let's go and find him."

"It might be difficult for me," said Inuyasha, "New smells are kind of difficult for me to see who they are. Demonic Aura, its always the same thing…"

"Maybe if we act face, we can catch up with him," said Sango as she rose from the floor, "I mean, I want to know how he can fight like that."

"Pretty much, I want to see if he is a demon or not," mumbled Shippo as jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Should we worry about this stupid little thing," yelled Inuyasha, "I mean really! We are traveling for a sacred jewel shard!"

"Wait," said Kagome sensing something and rubbing her head, "I think I sense a Jewel Shard! I sense can sense it and we have to go to the back of village."

"Well what are waiting for," yelled Inuyasha, "It's about time! Lead the way Kagome!"

Inuyasha quickly left and hut and jumped from roof to roof, heading to the back of the village. The gang stared at Kagome, not believing what she just said.

"You lied, didn't you," said Sango narrowing her eyes at her.

"Yup," smiled Kagome, "I knew something would work to get Inuyasha's attention."

"Pretty smart Kagome," laughed Miroku.

The gang quickly left the hunt and headed towards to the back of village that lead into the forest, soon to meet with Inuyasha, glaring at them crossing his arms.

"What took you so long? Come on! I want this Jewel Shard before anyone else takes it," yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone gave a small soft laugh and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha didn't understand what they were laughing at, but he didn't like it if he was left out of the joke.

"What's going on," asked Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing, nothing" smiled Sango waving her hand around.

"Come on, let's continue," smiled Miroku as he walked ahead. Sango and Kagome followed Miroku and left Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha turned around, raising his fist at the air.

"Tell me what's so funny," yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-SIT," giggled Kagome.

The black necklace started to glow brightly and brought Inuyasha into the ground hard. Kagome gave a small laugh, making Inuyasha fall even more behind. Inuyasha slowly got up and glared at Kagome and quickly got up after them.

**Meanwhile…**

A demon fell to the ground hard onto the grass. Cloud came back down to the ground from the sky and placed his sword onto his hilt on his back.

"Damn," mumbled Cloud, "No matter where I go, I'll always find these blasted creatures after me…"

Cloud was about to head back onto his motorcycle as he soon saw a small purple light on the grass. Cloud walked up to it and saw a small piece of shard on the grass. Cloud picked it up and studied the small purple-pink shard.

"What the," said the confused Cloud, staring at this strange small item. Cloud looked at his material bracelet and placed the shard on one of the empty slots. As soon he it was attached, there a huge light coming from it and grew around Cloud. Cloud felt something strike in his body and started groaning in pain, feeling something, stinging his entire body. The light soon dashed up into the sky and onto a new direction and Cloud fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"What was that," yelled Cloud to himself as he was breathing hard, "I could have sworn I just saw…no…his gone. I defeated him. His not coming back…"

Cloud got up and got onto his motorcycle. He turned on the engine, but before he moved, he stared at the jewel shard on his bracelet.

"Whatever you are, I'm going to find out what you are," said Cloud talking to the shard. Cloud put on his goggles and drove out of the forest onto the dirt, heading to a new direction. When he was out of sight, a small black feather came down from the sky and landed on the ground softly.

**End of Chapter 2**

**What you think? Please leave a review and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. In the mean time, send me a message or a review telling me what I should add in this story? Who knows, your ideas might appear in here. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	5. Where are we?

**(AN:)** _Sorry I took so long to update. Today is my b-day! Yes! Finally! Hahahaha! Well, you guys probably realize who that black feather belongs too, right? If you don't, then good, I didn't give away any spoilers. Well, here it is, the chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy and review!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3-Where are we?**

A huge silver ship was on the ground, surrounded by millions of trees and some tall mountains surrounding it. Smoke was coming out of the ship, but the ship was still in good shape. A few busted parts, but mostly the engine was damaged. They had their parts, but it would probably take a few days to repair the ship's engines, maybe even a few weeks. Soldiers were busy fixing the engines while others were scouting the weird new area. A soldier walked up towards a team of six with a red tiger and gave his report to the tall middle-aged man with blonde hair smoking on a cigarette. He grabbed the report and looked at it and when he was done, he re-read the data over and over again, until he finally understood the report he got.

"What the," yelled the middle-aged blonde man, "What is this?"

"Reports show from the Shera II that this doesn't appear on the map, better yet, this report states that it doesn't have the coordinates on its database," said the soldier in attention talking to the blonde man.

"So you saying we in a different world," yelled a tall buff dark skin man rubbing a cloth on his silver metallic arm.

"Yes sir. We checked the data over and over again, but it appears it doesn't appear on the data," said the soldier.

"Damn," yelled the blonde man.

"Calm down Cid," said a tall, brooding man with long, unkempt black hair, wearing a ragged red cloak over his black clothes. His left arm below the elbow is covered by a metal gauntlet terminating in formidable claws. His cloak covers the lower half of his face and is held closed by a series of buckles, staring at the legendary pilot Cid with his red eyes.

"Whatever Vincent," yelled the fustrated pilot, "We lost Cloud, The Shera II is damaged, and we are in a fricken' world that doesn't exist in our database!"

"That might be true," said a tall figure with long black hair with a black beard, wearing a long blue uniform holding onto a small black cat with a red cape, a small gold crown on its head with its eyes closed, "But at least we are alive."

"Spear for yourself Reeve," yelled Cid, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe we can walk around take a small tour in this new world," said a tall female wearing short shorts, a black robe hanging down from her behind pants, black sneakers, wore black gloves, a tight black somewhat-tank-top without a sleeve, hair long black hair reaching down.

"What would Cloud do," mumbled the young teen shinobi Yuffie, who was sitting on a rock near a small waterfall, her feet swinging back and forth.

"We must not worry. Cloud is strong. We will find him," said a red tiger with black marks all over his body, his tail burning with a flame at the end, gold braclets hanging on his four ankels, feathers hanging from his ears, a scar over his right eye, making it closed, and somewhat, had long fur that looks like hair, spiky from his head to his upperback.

"Guess your right Nanaki," smiled Tifa.

"Let's take a small look. I wouldn't mind," shurrged Barret.

"Whatever. But we need a new leader! I suggest I be that leader," grinned Cid.

"If you take lead, then were all going to die," cried Yuffie.

"I can't believe you people have little faith in me," yelled Cid, "Fine, anyone is welcome to take Cloud's place! Come on! Who is it going to be?"

"I suggest Tifa be the leader," smiled the black cat, hoping out of Reeve's hand and walking up towards Cid, "Tifa knows more about Cloud then anyone of us. If Cloud was here, he would probably choose Tifa to take his place."

"What? Me? I…don't know," said Tifa looking at the ground, playing with her figners, "I mean, sure I met Cloud and know more about him then any of you, but I don't think Cloud would put me in charge…"

"Tifa, remember that time Cloud left us when the WEAPONS were release," smiled Caith Sith facing Tifa with his eyes closed, "You took charge. You found Cloud. We followed you and you made great choices back then."

"Reeve! Stop making me blush," said Tifa putting her hands on her face to cover her blushing cheeks.

"Caith Sith sometimes has a little mind of its own," laughed Reeve, "Even I have a hard time controlling this little cat."

"You got that right Reeve," laughed Caith Sith.

"So, those who wish Tifa to be leader, say 'I'," smiled Cid.

Everyone except for Tifa, said "I" and Tifa's face started to turn red again. Tifa maybe have done those things back then, but only for a little while, Cid was the one that took charge while she stayed with Cloud when he was exposed with too much Mako. Tifa lowered her hands from her face and gave a bright smile to everyone and nodded.

"I accept as becoming the AVALANCHE leader," said Tifa as she gave a nod.

"Very well! So, leader, what's our first plan," asked Barret changing his metal-arm to a small gatling gun.

"Will take good look around and see what we can find," stated Tifa, "First up, Barret, of course, your coming with me and you too Yuffie. Cid, I'm placing you the third leader in command. Everyone that is going to stay will follow Cid's commands."

"Roger," grinned Cid, "Ok, Reeve and that cat will help me around with The Shera II."

"What about me," asked a young female voice. Everyone turned to see a 10-year old, but in reality, is a 19-year-old female. She wore some kind of blue armor uniform with two small hand-held objects on her side. She had (brown or orange?) hair and blue eyes that sometimes turn into an orange color.

"Shelke Rui," smiled Reeve, "How could we forget about you? Cid, what will Shelke do?"

"Hm. Shelke, can you check our area in the Synaptic Net Drive," asked Cid facing towards her.

"I see why not," shrugged Shelke, "But why the SND?"

"The Shera II has no information on our current location and maybe the SND can give us some hints."

"If the Shera II had no database of the location, I hardly doubt the SND can help," said Shelke, "But I can try to see what I can do…"

"Great," smiled Reeve.

"What about me and Red XIII," asked Vincent.

"You think you can handle whatever is out there with Red Vince," grinned Cid, "Mostly our WRO soldiers will stay right here and fix any damages on The Shera II."

"No problem for me," said Red XIII giving an understood nod.

"It's just like old times," smiled Vincent.

"Great! Then let's move people," smiled Tifa.

The gang nodded and did what they were supposed to do. Tifa headed towards the forest with Barret and Yuffie following her. Reeve, Caith Sith, Cid, and Shelke stayed behind with The Shera II and with the WRO soldiers. Vincent and Red XIII, also known as Nanaki, were going to check around the area and stand guard if anything shows up. But, no one didn't notice a small black caped creature, hiding in the tall mountains, watching the gang, and soon disappeared, as if it was never there.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter-Demon Naraku**

_Finally done. Well, that's it. What's more to say? Except leave a review and depending on how many I get from you guys, I'll update as quick as possible. Leave a review ok? Just want to remind you all…leave a review! Hahahaha. _


	6. Demon Kagura

**(AN:)** _Sorry folks for not updating for a while. Kind of busy. Chapter 4 was supposed to be titled Demon Naraku, but I decided that Naraku won't show, not until after a few chapters. Instead, Kagura will show up. Well, hope you leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4-Demon Kagura**

Inuyasha and the gang continued their journey, crossing many trees, fields, villages, and a few mountains. The sun had set and the moon was up in the dark sky. Everyone was sitting down on the ground, surrounding a small fire. Inuyasha was laying on his side, resting his head on his hand, Miroku was lying his back against the tree, Sango was staring deep into the burning fire, Kagome was looking up the night sky filled with many shiny stars, and as for Shippo and Kirara, they were fast asleep next to Kagome. Everything was quiet and Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and got up on his feet.

"I can't believe what you told me Kagome," yelled Inuyasha.

"What did I do," asked Kagome looking at the dog demon.

"You know what I'm talking about! 'Hey! I think I sense a Jewel Shard and we have to head back to the back of the village!' Great work Kagome," yelled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you," asked Miroku facing Inuyasha, "You've been acting different for some time now…"

"I agree. All you've been focusing on is Jewel Shard this or Jewel Shard that or Naraku this and Naraku that," said Sango.

"Why are you all messing with me," growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, were just worried, that's all," whispered Kagome.

"Well don't be! Damn," growled the dog demon.

Inuyasha jumped in the air and landed on a tree branch and hopped away. Everyone looked at the direction where Inuyasha went off and Kagome got up and was about to go after him until Miroku stopped her.

"Leave him Kagome," said Miroku getting up, "I don't what's going on, but I think he might need some time alone…"

"Why is acting so different? He never acted this way before," said Kagome in here worried tone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but I would like to know too," said Sango.

"We should get some rest," said Miroku, "There is a nearby village not too far from here. We can pick some supplies and ask the villagers if they seen this new stranger."

Kagome nodded and looked behind, facing the dark forest that Inuyasha had went. She really had a bad feeling about this, not of Inuyasha, but also this new stranger that Hiro's village talked about. Soon, their story spread to many other villages. Miroku went back down on the ground and rested his back against the tree, soon falling asleep.

"Get some rest Kagome. I'll stand and watch over the place," smiled Sango.

Kagome gave a small nod and took out her sleeping bag from her backpack and set it up. Soon, she went inside and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Cloud stopped in a dark forest and turned off the engine. He quickly got off Fenrir and looked at his surroundings. It may be dark, but by the looks of it, it seemed quiet and peaceful. Cloud jumped on a nearby tree branch and looked around, seeing the land stretch in front of him. 

"No buildings. No towns. Where am I," asked Cloud to himself, "It's as if I'm in a new world…"

Cloud jumped back down on the ground and pressed a button on his Fenrir. The sides of the motorcycle opened up, revealing six different swords, from their shape and size. Cloud took all the swords out, one by one of course, and combine them together until they formed into one huge sword. Cloud then pressed the button again and the sides of the motorcycle closed and placed his sword on his back.

"It's getting dark, I should rest maybe," said Cloud to himself, "I wonder how the others are doing? I wonder if they are here or somewhere else?"

Cloud took one good look around his surroundings and gave a small nod to himself saying that this was a good place to take a small nap before going on. Cloud lay on the ground, resting his head against a tree and falling asleep.

* * *

It was morning and Kagome and the gang were about to move on, but they couldn't move knowing that Inuyasha wasn't here. Shippo was wondering what happened and everyone decided to wait until Inuyasha gets back. 

"Where is he," asked Miroku.

"Maybe we should go on. Inuyasha can meet up with us in the village," said Sango.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait for him," said Kagome facing towards the forest behind her.

"Are you sure," asked Miroku.

"Positive. I'm sure he'll be wondering where I have gone," said Kagome giving a weak smile.

"I'm here," said a male voice.

Everyone turned to the side to see Inuyasha walking towards them, his hands in the opposite sleeve, his right hand in the left sleeve and his left hand in the right sleeve. By the look on Inuyasha's face, he was doing a lot of thinking.

"What happened Inuyasha," asked Kagome in a worried voice.

"Nothing…just…want to beat Naraku so badly…sorry if I acting like a jerk," sighed Inuyasha.

"Are you alright? You hardly ever act like this Inuyasha," said Miroku have a scared look on his face.

"Not get used to it…well, let's find this _Cloud _so we can get this over with," sighed Inuyasha.

Everyone nodded and soon walked off, heading to the next village. Everyone walked there in silence, only their footsteps were heard. Shippo was wondering what was going on, but he was afraid to ask so he just remained quiet. Later on, Inuyasha and the gang finally reached the village and so many villagers walking around, farming, talking, trading, selling, shopping, cook, all that. Everyone looked around at the village and then faced each other.

"Ok. Will ask a few villagers and move on," said Miroku.

"This will be our last time looking for this guy," said Inuyasha.

"Why," asked Shippo jumping on Kagome's shoulder and looking at Inuyasha.

"We can't waste our time finding this guy. We do kind of have something more important than looking for a guy that could be far away from here," explained Inuyasha.

"He does have a point. This will be the last village we stop by ok? Maybe we can meet up with during our journey," smiled Kagome.

"Ok. Will split into two. I'll go with Kagome and you two boys will be going there," smiled Sango pointing at the opposite direction of where they were facing.

"Fine. But were not staying too long," said Inuyasha.

"And what about me and Kirara," asked Shippo that was still on Kagome's shoulder.

"You can come with us of course," smiled Kagome.

Just before they could move, there was a loud scream and soon, more screams were heard in the village. Inuyasha and gang saw villagers running away, filled with fear, running to their homes or hiding in their forest. Inuyasha and the gang looked up and saw thousand of demons in the air heading towards the village. But one thing that caught the gang's attention was a giant feather in the air with a female riding on it, which of course, was not really a female human, but a female demon instead.

"Kagura," yelled Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha and the team," grinned the wind sorceress demon, "Naraku knew that you would all be here…"

"Speaking of Naraku, where is he," yelled Miroku.

"He has better things to do instead of wasting his times on you fools," grinned Kagura, "But more importantly, I have something better to do instead of killing all of you."

"Will see about that Kagura," yelled Inuyasha as he took out a sword from his hilt and as soon as he pulled it out, there was small bright light and Inuyasha was wielding a huge sword with a furry handle at the bottom of the blade.

Sango grabbed her kimono and tossed it aside, showing her demon-slayer uniform and wielding her massive boomerang, hanging from her back. Kagome took out her bow and placed an arrow on the bow, ready to aim and fire at the upcoming demons. Kirara's eyes stared to turn bright red and then a huge fire came up from the ground, swallowing the cat like demon. After that, the fire was blown away, revealing a huge giant fox like demon growling at the demons.

"Hope you all had a good life! Demons! Attack and kill," ordered Kagura.

The demons from the air rushed towards Inuyasha and the gang, but before they could come any closer, Inuyasha stepped forward and slammed his sword the ground, showing a huge beam like slash attack, heading towards the demons.

"Hope you enjoy my little Wind-Scar," grinned Inuyasha.

"Not good enough Inuyasha," grinned Kagura.

More demons were on the way, but Inuyasha and the gang were killing more demons by the minute. Sang tossed her boomerang at them, cutting many demons into two and as her boomerang came back, she would toss it again, repeating the same process over and over again. Kagome was firing a few arrows and as she fired, the arrows gave a small light, going through demons and killing them instantly. Miroku however was having a hard time. He had something, called the Wind Tunnel that would suck up everything to his hand, however, he couldn't use it on the demons because with the demons were thousands of small little insects of Naraku's. If Miroku swallowed them up with his Wind Tunnel, he would get ill and also, have a chance that he could die from them. Miroku jumped in the air and ended up whacking a few demons with his staff, but only one by one. Inuyasha was getting tired of this and placed his sword at the side. Tetsaiga began to turn blue and the blade started to turn into some kind of diamond like form. Inuyasha gave a grin and yelled out his attack at the demons.

"Adamant Barrage," yelled Inuyasha as he sliced his sword across in front him releasing thousands of small crystal (or diamond) sharp shards at the demons, striking them everyone on their body and when Inuyasha's attack was over, hundreds of demons fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

However, they couldn't keep up this fight any longer. More demons were still coming and everyone was getting tired. Sango was kneeling on the ground breathing hard, Miroku was using his staff to help him get up from the ground, Kagome nearly lost all of her arrows and knew she couldn't defeat all of them with only 3 arrows left, Kirara was laying on it's stomach, groaning a bit, and Inuyasha was trying to hide his exhaustion, but failed. Kagura gave a small laugh and gave out her evil grin at them.

"Well, looks like Inuyasha and his teammates can't fight anymore. Time for all of you to die! Demons! Attack," ordered Kagura.

But before they even had the chance to move or even attack, there was a huge tornado, sucking up the demons and disintegrating them. Kagura quickly turned her feather around trying to find the attacker, but saw nothing. Inuyasha and the gang also tried to look for the unknown attacker, but failed as well. Just then, another tornado appeared, disintegrating more demons.

"Show yourself," yelled Kagura.

Something soon jumped in the air where Kagura was floating and gave a serious look. Before Kagura could even respond or attack, the attacker extended his left arm and a small red ball appeared at the center of his palm. It blew Kagura off her feather and soon, she landed hard on the ground and moaned in pain. The attacker was back on the ground from the air and aimed his sword at her, wielding it on his right hand. He had spiky blonde hair and wore all blue, from the top to the bottom, wearing black boots, black gloves, and had a metal symbol of a lion, attached to his shoulder armor.

"Who are you," yelled Kagura groaning in pain.

"The name is Cloud," said the attacker softly, "And I'm here to take you down."

"Cloud….huh? Well, hope…we can meet again," grinned Kagura coughing a few times. She took out a fan and blew it across her, causing a huge sandstorm. Cloud jumped away and landed on the roof of a hut and as the sandstorm cleared, Kagura disappeared. Cloud gave a small growl and hopped down seeing Inuyasha and the gang, looking at him.

"Well, I guess she got away. She won't be messing with you for a while," said Cloud facing them. As Cloud began to walk away, Kagome soon picked up something and tugged Inuyasha's sleeve, making him snap out of his trance.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, "That's Cloud! The one we were trying to find!"

"I know that Kagome," whispered Inuyasha at her.

"But he has a Jewel Shard," whispered Kagome, her voice raising a bit.

"A Jewel Shard," yelled the gang in surprised of what Kagome just said. Before Cloud could leave, Inuyasha yelled out his name, making Cloud stop where he was and making him turn around.

"Looks like people know my name know," mumbled Cloud, "What you want?"

"Kagome. Are you sure this guy had a Jewel Shard," asked Miroku facing Kagome, forgetting the attack that just happened a few seconds ago.

"Positive. It sense it coming from his…bracelet," said Kagome in a shock tone.

"What you want," asked Cloud raising his voice just a little higher, "You called my name."

"You hold a Jewel Shard," yelled Inuyasha aiming his sword at him.

"A Jewel Shard," asked Cloud raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me! It's attached to you," yelled Inuyasha.

Cloud looked down at his material bracelet and saw the purple shard giving a soft small glow. Cloud looked at Inuyasha and the gang, back the shard, then back at Inuyasha, then at the shard.

"So, this is called a Jewel Shard," asked Cloud to himself.

"Hand it over and will let you slide," ordered Inuyasha.

Cloud looked up at Inuyasha and then faced at Kagome. Cloud focused his sight on Kagome and saw a small glass bottle of the same shards Cloud has attached to his material bracelet.

"What is this Jewel Shard," asked Cloud "Some kind of rare item? Because by the looks of it, you people have a lot of the same shards I have."

"They are not rare. They are pieces to form the Jewel of the Four Souls," said Sango.

"Jewel of the Four Souls," asked Cloud.

"This guy doesn't seem to know about anything of the Jewel Shard Inuyasha. Maybe if you act **_NICE_**, he'll give it to you," said Kagome.

"No way. I don't act nice, you know that Kagome," said Inuyasha not taking his eyes off Cloud and after he was done talking to Kagome, Inuyasha raised his voice at Cloud, "Now, are you going to hand us that Jewel Shard or do I have to take it by force!"

"Sorry, I don't give things away to strangers," said Cloud as he aimed his sword at Inuyasha, "But I would like to see you try to take it away from me by force!"

Inuyasha dashed towards Cloud and slammed Tetsaiga at him, but Cloud used his sword to block the attack and soon, the two collide, trying to break each other's stance and have the chance to attack. Inuyasha in a way was surprised, 1) This was a human, not a demon and he fought _EXTREMELY _well. 2) He wield the Tetsaiga. The Tetsaiga was at least, supposed to destroy his sword into pieces, but it didn't. And 3) It didn't even look like he was using the power of the Jewel Shard in this fight. The two jumped back from each other and Inuyasha was the first to act.

"WIND-SCAR," yelled Inuyasha as he slammed his sword at the ground, firing a huge slash beam attack at Cloud.

"BLADE BEAM," yelled Cloud as he slammed his sword at the ground, firing also a huge beam-like-slash attack at Inuyasha, but his attack gave a green color while Inuyasha's Wind-Scar gave like a bright light attack.

The two blade like beams collided with each other, trying to cancel each other out, however, but were destroyed instantly, but Cloud's Blade Beam attack was split into small tiny waves slicing the ground towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliced them one by one, and saw Cloud was up in the air ready to strike him down, but Inuyasha gave a small grin.

"Bad move Cloud! Take this," yelled Inuyasha as he placed the sword at the side of him. The sword turned bright blue and turned into diamond form again and Inuyasha cried out his attack, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Inuyasha sliced his sword across him, firing sharp spear like diamond shards at Cloud, but Cloud placed his sword at the side him and was about to perform his attack.

"Are you coping my attacks? If so, you need to make up your own moves pal! Take this! FINISHING TOUCH," yelled Cloud as he sliced his giant sword across him, creating a huge tornado.

The sharp speard diamond shards soon flew up instead of going towards Cloud and were destroyed instantly by the strong tornado wind that Cloud created. Cloud landed back on the ground and was ready to attack.

"Damn! What are you," yelled Inuyasha, "It's like you know my moves!"

"Inuyasha correct," asked Cloud.

"That's my name," growled Inuyasha.

"Well, like I said, are you coping my attacks? You need to come up with your own moves or name because those have been taken already," said Cloud.

"What? Oh, like, how do you know I copied your attacks? Maybe you're the one who is coping my attacks" yelled Inuyaha.

As both were about to charge at each other, Cloud felt something cold, running down his spine. It was a cold, but an oddly familiar feeling. Cloud jumped backed away before Inuyasha could slice him and was up in the air, on top of a village hut house.

"I got to go. Hope we can meet again Inuyasha," said Cloud.

"Hold on a minute! Where are you going," yelled Inuyasha.

But before Inuyasha could even make one step, Cloud snapped his fingers and there was a huge sound from behind a village hut. A black motorcycle came out of a hut and as soon as it came out, Cloud jumped up in the air and fell on the motorcycle and drove away into the forest. Inuyasha tried to catch up with him, but Cloud was long gone now.

"Damn," yelled Inuyasha.

"Uh, what was that thing that came out of that hut," asked Miroku.

"I think it was a demon…what do you think Kagome," asked Sango, but she got no reply, "Kagome?"

Everyone turned around and saw Kagome with a shock look on her face. Everyone got closer to Kagome wondering what just happened, but by the look on her face, she looked really, really surprised.

"It…it can't be," whispered Kagome in shock.

* * *

Cloud drove and drove, past the forest and was on the road. Cloud couldn't believe what just happened. He was fighting that Inuyasha or whatever and all of a sudden, her gets a weird feeling inside him. 

"So…your still alive," asked Cloud to himself as he drove away, "This time, it's going to end here and now…Sephiroth."

**End of Chapter 4**

_Uh oh. Has Sephiroth truly came back? Will Cloud defeat him if he is back? Well, leave a review and find out for yourself folks._


	7. Rebirth of a God

**(Author's Notes:)** _Hello everyone! I'm seeing everyone is enjoying my story. That's good. Well, here is the chapter you have been waiting for folks! Hopefully you people will like it and maybe leave a review. Well, I'm sure you know what's in this chapter and if not, read it! Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5-Rebirth of a God**

Deep in the forest was a tall male figure walking, leading the way for two smaller figures. He had long sky blue hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead with four purple stripes on his cheeks, two on one side. He wore a long baggy white kimono tied with a blue-and-yellow belt around it, wore an upper gray armor over his white kimono on his upper chest, a long fur on his right shoulder that reached down towards the ground, and by the looks of it, it seemed he only had one arm and that was his right arm. Around his belt, he held two swords on his left side. The first sword was known as the Tenseiga. This sword, was pratically useless, but in certain times, it can be the most powerful weapon. The reason his sword, the Tenseiga, is useless because of its abilites. Mostly, his sword is known as the "Sword of Heaven" because it can revive the dead when the body is about to lose its soul to small imp demons that appear invisable and only when someone is near death, but only once. The Tensegia allows the sky blue hair male to see the demons and has the choose to either revive the dead or let them take the soul. The sword, Tessaiga, is the sword he wanted to take from his half-brother, Inuyasha because of its incredible power, but soon gave up on the sword knowing that sword kept Inuyasha "Under Control." His second sword is the Tokijin, which is his only weapon to use in combat to fight with. Even though he has other abilities he can use, this sword is his only thing of survival.

As the tall male continued walking, the two smaller figures were chasing after him, trying to keep up with him. Behind the two small figuers was a two-headed brown dragon named Ah-Un. The first small figure was a short green like-frog demon named Jaken. He wore a brown robe, had golden eyes, wore some kind of black hat that was tied under his chind (I forget what they are called…), and held a long staff that was maybe twice his height with two heads on it. The second small figure was a little girl around 8 years old with long black hair named Rin. She wore a tan and oragane checkboard kimono with a black belt holding on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," cried Rin, "Wait for us!"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave us," cried Jaken as he tried to catch up Sesshomaru.

The tall male figured stopped where he was and turned around to see his companions trying to keep up with him. Once the two smaller figures reached him and their two-headed dragon, they gave out a heavy breath (except for Ah-Un), and asked their lord if they can take a small break.

"Your already tired," asked Sesshomaru with a emotionless tone in his voice.

"Just a small break Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin as she sat down on the grass.

"Fine. But make it fast," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes! Of course Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken as he slowly sat down on the ground.

For a little while, there was nothing but silence. All you could maybe hear was the wind blowing against the trees and the birds whistling in the sun's light. Rin liked the daylight. She loved everything. It was so peaceful and everything seemed like everything will move on peacefully. Rin hated battles, espcially battles that were around Sesshomaru. He took her in and he always protected her from any danger that came to her. Jaken was take deep breaths and then releasing them, repeating the process over and over again. Sesshomaru soon got up and looked at his two small companions, giving them a look if they were ready.

"Now that both of you have your rest, let's keep going," said Sesshomaru as he turned around and continued walking.

Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un quickly followed Sesshomaru wherever he wanted to go, but soon, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and caused everyone to freeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru," asked Jaken in confusion, "Why did you stop?"

"Rin. Jaken. Quiet and don't move," ordered Sesshomaru.

The two followed Sesshomaru's orders, knowing if they were to disobey, well, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like it at all. Just then, Sesshomaru quickly turned around and slashed his sword. Rin and Jaken instantly grew pale, thinking they were going to get sliced by their own lord's sword. But after a few seconds, the trees behind them fell down hard into the ground, leaving Rin, frozen still and making Jaken, faint towards the ground. Soon, Rin looked behind her at where Sesshomaru attacked and then faced back towards him with a confused look on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you do that," asked Rin.

All of a sudden, there was a sound of someone clapping and everyone instantly looked up, including Jaken who woken up from that unexpected thing from Lord Sesshomaru, and saw a tall male, around the same height as Sesshomaru, clapping his hands as he reached down towards the ground. The male had long silver hair, wore some kind of black outfit with gray shoulder pads, holding onto a long sword with his left hand.

"Impressive. You found out where I was," grinned the male.

"Argh! It's just a human Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken, "He won't bother us!"

"You compare me to those worthless piece of garbage," asked the male, making his voice hurt, "You judge people by how they look? That really hurts me…"

"Let's go Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken as he was about to turn around, but soon saw Sesshomaru, still facing the strange man that was in front of him.

"Who are you," yelled Sesshomaru, demanding an answer from the stranger.

"I am the darkness of a certain someone," said the male calmy, "Have you seen him?"

"Answer the question human," yelled Sesshomaru loosing his patience.

"I'm no human," said the male again, calmy.

"You all look the same…"

"And you? You seem to look like a human," grinned the male.

"Because I chose this form. I don't like to walk around in a form of a giant dog with only three legs," yelled Sesshomaru.

"So…you're a demon," asked the male.

"Maybe. And what are you if your not human? You don't carry a demonic aura in you…"

"I'm neither human or a demon…but you can call me…a god," grinned the male.

"You? A god? Ha! That'll be the day human," laughed Jaken pointing at the silver haired male.

"Do you want to get cut into two you little annoying thing," yelled the male.

"What do you want from us," asked Sesshomaru.

"I just want to know if you have seen a friend of mine…that's all…"

"Sorry…never seen or heard of your friend."

"I see…well…your no use then."

"So are you…human!"

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria.**_

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria.**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth.**_

Sesshomaru quickly dashed towards the silver haired male, removing his second sword and was about to slice the male, until he used his long blade to block his attack with ease. Sesshomaru gave a surprised look and the silver haired male pushed him back as if he was nothing, but a ragdoll. Sesshomaru managed to balance himself and stare at the silver hair male, who was grinning at him, wanting to fight him some more.

"I want to know your name when I defeat you," said Sesshomaru as he was getting ready to attack again.

"I have many names, but you can call me…Sephiroth," grinned the male as he introduced himself.

_**Saevam iram, iram et dolorem.**_

_**Saevam iram, iram et dolorem.**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth.**_

"Sesshomaru," replied Sesshomaru, giving his name to the new stranger.

"Very well. I hope your ready Sesshomaru because it's my turn to attack," laughed Sephiroth as he all of a sudden, appeared in front of Sesshomaru, ready to slice him, but Sesshomaru blocked the attack and did the same thing what Sephiroth did to him when he blocked his attack. Sephiroth jumped back and fell back to the ground gently, showing a small smile on his face.

"I hope your ready to die human," yelled Sesshomaru as he agained dashed back towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped high into the air and grinned down towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave another surprised look. This guy can fly as well, but lucky for Sesshomaru, he too can fly. He slightly pushed his legs downward, reaching towards the ground, and with a great force, he jumped high into air and continued his battle with Sephiroth.

_**Ferum terrible, ferum fatum.**_

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria.**_

_**Noli manere, manere in memoria.**_

_**Sephiroth, Sephiroth.**_

Both males had their blades collided with each other and both tried to attack one another and also blocking each other's attacks. Once Sesshomaru pressed himself forward towards Sephiroth, Sephiroth used the sword to push him back and make Sesshomaru crash into a tree. Sesshomaru quickly got up and went back into the air, preparing his next attack, but Sephiroth reappeared in front him and slashed Sesshomaru into half.

"Heh, that was too easy," grinned Sephiroth, but soon realized he hit nothing, but only a shadow-image of Sesshomaru.

The real Sesshomaru finally revealed himself, right behind Sephiroth and was about to cut him, but then, Sephiroth all of a sudden disappeared as if he was never there or even existed.

**_Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili._**

_**Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum.**_

**_Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili._**

**_Hic veni, da mihi..._**

"It can't be," yelled Sesshomaru to himself.

"What can't be," laughed Sephiroth as he reappeared behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tried to turn around, but Sephiroth was to fast and sliced Sesshomaru at the back. Sesshomaru gave a small groan of pain and fell to the ground with a somewhat loud THUD. Sephiroth landed back down to the ground and saw Sesshomaru slowly getting up and facing towards him, but this time, Sesshomaru had an angry expression on his face, his teeth showing, and his eyes slowly going to red.

"How do have that ability," yelled Sesshomaru.

"What ability is that," grinned Sephiroth.

"Teleportation," yelled Sesshomaru, "Answer my question!"

"I've had in me ever since I realized who I really was and what I really was," laughed Sephiroth.

"Fine! Let's see if you can catch up to my speed," yelled Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru turned into a small purple ball and disappeared out of sight. Sephiroth remained their, a bit surprised, but not that surprised, seeing Sesshomaru have nearly the same abilites as his.

_**Noli manere in memoria.**_

**_Saevam iram et dolorem._**

**_Ferum terrible fatum._**

**_Ille iterum veniet._**

Just then, Sephiroth sensed something and saw Sesshomaru appeared behind him. Sesshomaru sliced Sephiroth's back vertically, but Sephiroth managed to get away from Sesshomaru's attack before it could do any serious damage to him. Sephiroth felt a small cut on his back and he gave a small amusing laugh.

"Impressive once again Sesshomaru. Nobody can never lay a finger on me, well, except for him, but you are quite gifted," grinned Sephiroth, "To bad I'm going to end this right here and right now…"

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

Sephiroth soon squatted onto the ground, making putting his arms on the sides, as if he was trying to hug himself with his blade on his hand. His whole body soon started to give a dark green glow and after that, Sephiroth brought himself back up on his two feet with that dark green glow still on him.

"It ends now," yelled Sephiroth.

Sephiroth held his sword upward, near his head, and gave a dark laugh as he was about to fnish Sesshomaru off.

"When I find him, I'm going to thank him for such a wonderful gift he gave me," laughed Sephiroth, "Let's see if you can dodge this!"

Sephiroth quickly ran towards Sesshomaru and ran right pass him. The two males stood where they were, until Sephiroth swinged his sword around and then placed the tip of his sword into the ground, making a small TINK sound. After that sound, Sesshomaru was hit with thousands and thousands of blows from Sephiroth and after that, Sesshomaru fell to the ground on his face.

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

**_(Qui mortem invitavis,)_**

**_Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili._**

**_(Poena funesta natus,)_**

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

**_(Noli nomen vocare.)_**

Sesshomaru tried to get up, but Sephiroth soon walked up to him and kicked Sesshomaru on his stomach, making him hit against the tree with his back on it. Sephiroth placed his sword next to face, ready to make the final blow.

_**Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.**_

**_(Ille iterum veniet.)_**

"Lord Sesshomaru," cried Rin.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru," cried Jaken knowing this was going to be the end for his lord.

"…so what…are you…waiting for…finish it," mumbled Sesshomaru, trying to chock out the words that were stuck in his throat.

"To tell you the truth, you are maybe…just maybe…a little stronger than him," said Sephiroth calmly.

Sephiroth placed his sword done, making Sesshomaru look at him right in the face in, showing somewhat a confused look.

"Your…not…going…to finish me," asked Sesshomaru, as if he couldn't believe what was going on.

**_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._**

"No…in a matter of fact…I want to fight you again," grinned Sephiroth, "And the next time we meet…I expect you to fight back and also gain some strength…until then…Sesshomaru…"

Soon, a huge black wing came out of Sephiroth's right shoulder blade, and soon spread apart. The giant black wing soon wrapped around Sephiroth, making him dissolve into small particles, disappearing into the sky. Sesshomaru could barely think straight, better yet, even see. The last thing he saw was Jaken and Rin running towards him and soon, everything went dark.

_**Sephiroth.**_

_End of chapter5. _

_Well, I'm thinking you guys enjoyed it. Well, hope you'll leave a review now! Until then folks! Next chapter coming soon!_


	8. A New Friend or Foe?

_Sorry for the long wait everybody. I get side tracked very easily and forget to update a lot of times and also because of schoolwork and all. I hope this will all make it up to you. I don't know who are the pairings might be in this chapter in case some of you are wondering. There might be in some scenes that somebody might have a crush on another, but not like a love thing. Anyways, like I said, I hope this will make up for all the time you guys have been waiting._

**Chapter 6: A new Friend or Foe?**

Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret continued their journey through the thick forest. It's been a long time since they ever did some traveling on foot, mostly because they could never afford a ride. All they were able to do was catch a wild chocobo, ride it, get off it, set the wild chocobo off, and then start all over again. But soon, they were able to afford vehicles and then, The Highwind. The Highwind was their important transformation out of the rest, knowing it could fly and take them absolutely anywhere on the planet, but was soon destroyed in the Jenova War three years ago when Meteor was falling from the sky. Two years after that, The Highwind II was rebuilt, but mostly known as, The Shera, was used as their transportation again. A year after that, it was used as a war aircraft against Deepground, but was destroyed when the huge creature, OMEGA WEAPON, was released from the earth, ready to carry the lifestream of the planet to a whole new world. Though The Shera was destroyed, not all was completely lost. It took a few months to rebuild The Shera and once it was finished, it was now known as The Phoenix or The Shera II.

"How much longer Tifa," complained Yuffie as she followed the young female fighter.

"We just started walking and yar already complainin'," yelled Barret as he stayed behind the two females.

"Knock it off you two," giggled Tifa softly as he led the team through the forest.

Soon, the team reached a small village. Many people were walking around, talking about things they mostly talked about, men and women working on plantations, children laughing and running around, old villagers strolling around the village for fun, and all that. But once the team reached the village and gave themselves a tour, the villagers stopped what they were doing and soon were focused on the three stranger travelers. Tifa managed to keep a smile, Yuffie was giving a confusing look, and Barret was giving a small glare towards the villagers.

"I wonder why everyone is staring at us," whispered Yuffie as she hit behind the huge dark skin Barret, "I don't like the way they are looking at us…"

"Relax Yuffie. Remember, were in a different world and I'm sure these people won't hurt us," replied Tifa as she gave the team an approving thumbs-up sign.

Soon, a small group of children walked up towards the huge dark skin male and placed their fingers in their mouths, lost in their own thoughts as they stared at Barret. Barret gave a small sweat dropped and gave a small growl as he saw the small group of children staring at him.

"What's wrong? Something on my face," growled Barret softly as he glared at the small group of young ones.

"Why are you dark," asked a very small young girl as she stared at the strange colored visitor that stood in front of her.

"What? Never seen a black man before," growled Barret.

"A black man? That sounds like a demon," whispered one of the adult villagers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you saying that I'm a demon because I'm black?! Why you-"

"Relax Barret," growled Tifa as she blocked Barret's path. Tifa faced the villagers and slowly bowed her head down at the villagers, "I'm sorry about my friend. He has small anger problems…"

"I see…anyways…you people look strange…where are you from," asked one of the villagers.

"Were from a very far away place and were trying to find a way home," explained Tifa as she raised her head from bowing position, "Any ideas were we can find some kind of powerful force that can take us home?"

"A powerful force," asked another villager.

"Yes. You see, were not really from around here and we like to go home. Do you know any wizards or priests or something that can take us home," asked Tifa.

"We do not know anyone with that kind of power to take you home, but we know a great priestess," said a female villager, "Her name is Kaede. She is the sister of a great powerful priestess named Kikyo, but she died a long time ago. Kaede can probably help you…"

"Thank you so much. Will be leaving now and were sorry if we disturbed your beloved village," smiled Tifa as she turned around with the gang following her.

However, before the team could leave the village, a huge horde of demons appeared from the forest, growling in hunger. The villagers soon began to scream in fear as they tried to run away from the demons.

"AVALANCHE! Roll out," yelled Tifa as she got ready to attack.

"Aw' right! This is my kind of fight," laughed Barret as his metal arm transformed into a five barrel cannon, his main cannon in the center and his other four cannons surrounding it.

Barret began firing at the huge horde of demons with his cannon weapon, releasing a huge blast and wiping out a lot of demons. Yuffie, using her amazing shinobi skills, was jumping high in the air and throwing her giant ninja star, cutting of the necks of the demons while they were chasing her. Tifa wa surrounded by mulitple demons and gave a small grin. She dug into her right pocket and pulled out a black glove and placed it on her right hand. She dug again into her left pocket and pulled out another black glove and placed it on her left hand.

"Look at the human girl," growled one demon.

"She thinks she's tough," growled another demon.

"Don't underestimate me," smiled Tifa.

The huge horde of demons soon dashed towards Tifa and Tifa easily managed to dodge one attack from the demons. She soon jumped into the air and landed on top of a village hut and saw one demon dashing towards her from the ground. Tifa pulled her right fist back and yelled out her attack.

"Final Heaven!"

Tifa's fist soon began to give a bright yellow glow and quickly brought her fist in front of her and released a huge like flare attack and soon hit the demon. The demon instantly vanished as it was swallowed by the attack and as well the other demons that were behind it. Once Tifa's blast disappeared, there was a huge crater that stood in front of her that was filled with some demon bones, buried under the dirt.

"Told you not to underestimate me," smiled Tifa. She quickly turned around and yelled out Barret's name, "Barret! You almost done yet?"

"Almost Tifa! I still got probably maybe around 15 of these little suckers," yelled Barret as he continued firing at the demons, "Hold on! Make that 10! Wait, 7…6!"

"I'm almost done Tifa," yelled Yuffie, "Barret! Think we should end this with style?"

"You bet," laughed Barret.

Barret stopped firing his weapon and jumped up in the air on top of a shrine. Yuffie jump from place to place until she reached the shrine where Barret was standing at and both gave a small grin. Barret clicked his gun and cocked it, soon aiming towards the demons flying towards them. Yuffie began to mumble an ancient Japan technique as she raised her ninja star up in the air and placing it flat and making all the sides go from left to right instead of pointing it towards the demons. A small blue light appeared in the center of Yuffie's star while a bright yellow glow appeared from Barret's gun arm.

"All Creation," yelled Yuffie as a huge blue blast of energy came out of her ninja star.

Along with her attack, Barret unleashed his attack with a huge grin on his face as he fired his most powerful attack towards the demons, "Catastrophe! Eat plasma flare jackasses!"

Both of their attacks joined together and wiped out all of the demons together. All that could be heard was the screams from the people, the cries of pain from the demons as they were obliterated, and the loud explosion. Soon, everything became quiet and the people of village saw no huge horde of demons anywhere in their village. Tifa brushed the dirt off of her, Barret made his metal weapon become an arm again, and Yuffie was jumping up and down in victory as if she was a cheerleader.

"Incredible," said one of the villagers in awe, "They defeated all the demons as if they were nothing…"

"This is nothing compared to what we've been through," mumbled Barret as he tried to clean off the dirt off from his metal arm.

"Anyways," said Tifa trying to get some information, "You said this person could help us, Kaede right?"

"Yes…," replied one of the villagers.

"Do have any idea where she is," asked Tifa, hoping where this lady lives, she doesn't live to far away.

"She lives pretty close to this village. Just follow this path and eventually you'll reach her village in no time," said the villager pointing to a path heading towards west. The team looked at each other and nodded together.

"Great. Will be off now," smiled Tifa as she bowed her head to the villagers and started walking on the path heading to Lady Kaede's village in the west.

Before they could begin their journey, there was a huge explosion coming from a nearby mountain. All the villagers were screaming, thinking it was another demon attacking them, but when they saw nothing was attacking them, they all began to calm down. The gang looked at each other and nodded in agreement to head towards the explosion to find out what caused it. Tifa was hoping maybe it was maybe Cloud over there and maybe he needed help. Yuffie, Barret, and Tifa waved good-bye towards the villagers and ran off.

"That explosion was pretty big," yelled Barret.

"What happens if its another demon," whimpered Yuffie, "I hate demons!"

"Who knows, that could be Cloud for all we know," replied Tifa.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken, trying to wake up his demon master, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. Please don't die," cried Rin. She looked towards Jaken with tears in her eyes, "What are we going to do Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru can never die! But with these kind of wounds, I don't know what'll happen to him," mumbled Jaken.

Soon, they saw three figures in front of them and both were getting scared. They didn't know if they were human or demon, but Jaken and Rin stood in front of them, protecting the unconscious demon lord.

"Don't come any closer," yelled Jaken as he held his staff tightly, "Or you will suffer dearly!"

"Relax green dude," yelled Barret, "We come in peace!"

"You do," asked Rin.

"Don't listen to them Rin! They are probably here to kill Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken.

"Lord sissy show mom," asked Yuffie in total confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken correcting the young ninja.

"Maybe we can help. I can heal his injuries," said Tifa trying to offer some help towards them.

"I think she is telling the truth Jaken," said Rin, "We have no one to go to…"

"Fine. But don't you dare do anything funny," yelled Jaken pointing his staff towards Tifa.

Tifa gave a small smile and all three slowly walked up towards the blue haired figure. His had serious injuries all over his body and Tifa knew what she had to do. She extended her right hand very close to Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes. A shiny bright green orb appeared inside Tifa's wrist and some kind of rainbow-like-powder surrounded Sesshomaru all over his body. Jaken and Rin gazed upon the shiny light and couldn't believe what was happening. Tifa opened her eyes and began treating Sesshomaru's wounds as she called out the spell.

"Cure 3, Curaga," yelled Tifa.

There was a bright light that quickly died out instantly and soon, Lord Sesshomaru's wounds were quickly healed, as if he hasn't been touch. When the treatment was done, Tifa backed her hand away from him and gave a small smile towards the two figures.

"He'll be fine now. His wounds were serious, but I fixed everything up," smiled Tifa.

"What was that anyways," asked Rin.

"That was magic," explained Tifa.

"Magic," asked Jaken.

"Special Material. It's a small orb that can do different kinds of magic. Like summon lighting, fire, ice, and all that," explained Yuffie.

"Really? Where can we find this material you speak," asked Jaken.

"I don't think they exist in your world," said Barret, "We came from a different world, similar to yours in a way, but a little more into the future."

"Wow! So your not from here," asked Rin.

"That's right and were trying to go home," smiled Tifa as she patted Rin's small head.

"Look Tifa! He's waking up," yelled Yuffie as she pointed her finger to Sesshomaru.

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru slowly opening his eyes, groaning a little. He slowly got up and saw three unknown figures. He quickly removed his sword and aimed it towards the three figures, but Jaken and Rin quickly stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait. They are ok! They healed you from your injuries," yelled Rin.

"Um, yes, uh, Lord Sesshomaru. They seem not to pose a treat to us," said Jaken nervously.

Lord Sesshomaru soon placed his sword back in his hilt and observed each of them one by one. He noticed the way they were dressed and how they looked, knowing they weren't from here, or at least, in this time.

"Who are you," demanded Sesshomaru in a calm voice.

"My name is Tifa. These are my two friends, Yuffie and Barret," said Tifa explaining towards the blue haired male, "We came from a different world and were trying to head back home."

"Do you know Kagome," asked Sesshomaru.

"Who," asked Barret raising an eyebrow.

"Then I guess you're not from her time as well," mumbled Sesshomaru, "Anyways, why did you help me?"

"You kidding right? We help people whoever are in danger," explained Yuffie in a annoyed tone, "DUH."

"Well then, I must go. I have no interest with you three," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine by me! Come on Tifa, we have to head to that place anyways," yelled Barret.

"By the way, have you seen a friend of ours," asked Tifa.

"A friend," asked Sesshomaru.

Just then, Sesshomaru had a huge surprised expression in his face. It was when he meant that man earlier. He remembered losing to him and not being killed by him, but it wasn't that. It was the same question he asked earlier.

_"I am the darkness of a certain someone. Have you seen him," grinned Sephiroth, "I just want to know if you have seen friend of mine…that's all…"_

Sesshomaru made his hand to a fist, gripping it tightly, and giving a small growl. The three gave a small figure wondering what he was being mad over. Sesshomaru soon began to calm down as he was about to ask a question to them.

"Tell me, is this friend you are speaking of is, Sephiroth," asked Sesshomaru, demanding an answer.

When he said that name, Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret gave a shocked and terrified look on their faces. Rin and Jaken noticed it and looked at each other in confusion. Sesshomaru as well noticed they had a frighten look on their faces, but could guess he was not their friend.

"It's impossible," said Yuffie, trembling in fear as she fear onto her knees, "It's just impossible."

"How in the hell Sephiroth is here," yelled Barret, "I mean, he died, twice!"

"If he is here, then were in serious trouble," said Tifa.

"What are you three talking about," asked Sesshomaru.

"Listen, do you know where Sephiroth went," asked Tifa.

"If I knew, I would be chasing after him," said Sesshomaru in a annoyed tone.

"Right, sorry. We have to call the others," explained Tifa.

"Wait, there's more of you," asked Jaken.

"You bet," yelled Barret.

"We have to head back over there and tell everyone the news before its too late," yelled Yuffie.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to ask you a question," said Tifa.

"What do you want from me," asked Sesshomaru.

"We need your help. You probably know more about this area than any other. Plus, we have to stop Sephiroth at any cost. He is a very, very dangerous man," explained Tifa.

"Yeah. We saw him defeat Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin in a frighten tone.

"Very well. I will help, but only because I want my revenge. Also, you will tell me everything you know about him," explained Sesshomaru, "One more thing. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of you way."

"Fine by me pretty boy," yelled Barret getting annoyed.

As the new team started to head back towards to fallen airship and base, Tifa looked up in the sky, holding her hands together as if she was praying and closed her eyes shut.

"Please be safe Cloud," whispered Tifa.

**End of Chapter 6**

_Sorry again for the long wait folks. Hope this will make it up to you._


	9. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

For those who were expecting an update. I'm really sorry, but I just wanted to let you all know I won't be updating. Now before you leave hateful comments, let me say I posted up a rewrite of this story called 'The Swords of the Four Warriors'. It can be found it the crossover section under Final Fantasy VII. I had TONS of errors and such in the original story, so I decided to re-post it with a few new scenes, certain parts rewritten, all that sort of thing. Plus I believed I could have done a lot more with it, that's why I'm also doing a re-post. Hopefully you will like it and continue enjoying it. Thank you for your time and again, I'm really sorry for everything folks.

This story will eventually be taken down. I'm just keeping it up so I can re-read my chapters and rewrite them. Once I get to the part where I need to be, then I will remove this story. Just doing this because I love you guys and I just want my story to be better for you all :P


End file.
